Behind the Series: Book 1
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: Welcome to the story J. K. Rowling never told you about. Set in the fifth book, this story chronicles the adventures of two Hogwarts students, Zoey Black and Valencia Snape, as they make their way together through Hogwarts, and evil rises around them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This fanfic is co-written by LadyMistoffolees and I. If there are more than one chapter titles, it is where the two of us switched off writing it. This is set during the fifth Harry Potter book, and chronicles the adventures of our two characters, Zoey Black and Valencia Snape. See the story that J. never told you about in the books. This is written purely for comedy, so we hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the Great Hall and cleared her voice. "Please step forth when I call your name to be sorted, first years and fifth year."

Everyone watched as McGonagall yelled, "Abus, Richard!"

The nervous first year silently walked up to the Sorting Hat and looked around nervously as it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws' clapped politely as he joined their table.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Zoey Black still stared at the tallest girl in the line of first years. She was towering over them and looked older for a first year.

"That's a really tall first year," Zoey mumbled as she reclined in her seat, "I wonder what steroids she's been taking."

"She is tall for a first year," Ron agreed.

Finally McGonagall got to the freakishly tall first year.

"Snape, Valencia!" McGonagall called.

Everyone first looked at the girl, then at Professor Snape, who was slowly raising his empty plate in front of his face, to hide himself (pathetically).

The room became mostly silent. They all watched as the sorting hat pondered for a moment, and then yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins made not a sound as she happily walked over to the Slytherin table.

"That's a sad mistake," Harry commented.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"She just sat right next to Malfoy and his goons," Hermione stated.

"Oh." Ron muttered.

The Sorting Hat sorted out the last first year and Dumbledore took his place in the front of the Great Hall.

"Please give a warm welcome to our first years and fifth year." He paused a moment and carried on with his welcome speech.

"That explains why she was taller than the rest," Hermione commented.

"Now that you mention that she's a fifth year, she's actually a bit on the short side. But she's pretty." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping him.

"Orange One!" Zoey exclaimed, slapping Ron also.

"What?" Ron questioned.

Harry said nothing as he watched Snape.

"So do you think she's his daughter?" Harry asked.

"That's disgusting!" Zoey said.

"I agree with Zoey," Ron chimed in.

"Well she must be related to him in some way!" Harry explained.

And for the rest of dinner they argued on how she was related to Snape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Valencia studied the people around her. She wasn't liking the look the blond kid next to her was giving her.<p>

"Who says you can sit next to me?" He sneered.

"I did," she said with the same acid in her voice.

"Well I happen to be-" the blond kid started.

"I don't care," Valencia interrupted. "I've met every other jerk just like you so to me you're nothing more than some annoying little gnat."

"How dare you!" He exclaimed.

"I do dare." she sneered, turning slightly away from him.

"No one talks to me like that!" He fumed.

"Well I just did," Valencia retorted.

He opened his mouth as though to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"Stop gawking like some disabled fish!" Valencia added.

He closed his mouth and glared. "You got a bit of a bite in you. I respect that."

Valencia ignored him and continued looking around the room.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Harry started laughing. Loudly.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione questioned.

"It looks like that new girl just told off Malfoy." He smirked.

"BURN!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

Zoey smiled and said, "I knew he'd get what was coming to him."

"Well," Hermione said, "I think I'll head off to bed. You coming, Zoey?"

"Right behind ya," Zoey replied.

And soon students began to head off to their dorms.  
>********************************************************<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zoey sat on her bed in her dormitory. "That Umbridge woman," Zoey said lazily," She can really put you to sleep with a good speech."

"You didn't listen to any of it?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"No," Zoey replied. She stood up and walked over to her phoenix, Jade, and stroked her warm feathers. Dumbledore had given Jade to Zoey in her first year. "I fell asleep in the first minute."

Hermione huffed, "Well she basically said the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. Honestly, you're just like Ron and Harry."

Zoey shrugged, but then stiffened. "If they interfere, I'll kick their butts."

"No you won't; you'll be in huge trouble."

"Maybe, but they're still dumb-heads," Zoey mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Maybe I'll play some tricks on that Umbridge woman," Zoey murmured, staring off into space.

"What do you think of that new fifth year?" Hermione asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Don't know yet, "Zoey said as she lay down in her bed. "'Night Hermione."

"Good-night," Hermione yawned, putting out the candles. The only light left in the dorm was the soft glow of Jade, and snores soon filled the room.

**Chapter 2: Continued in the Slytherin Common Room  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valencia was trying to enjoy her new book, but then someone tapped her shoulder. Valencia looked over her shoulder and it was that blond jerk again. Perfect.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

He smiled sickly and said, "Why, I never got to introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Valencia snorted and said, "Draco? What kind of a name is that? When you were born did your mother look at you and scream, 'He's so ugly! Like a dragon! I guess I'll call him Draco."

Draco glared at her and said, "Oh yeah? Well what kind of a name is Valencia? F-French or something?"

"Actually, it's not," Valencia said sweetly. She pulled out her wand and waved it at Draco. A whole pile of wet noodles rained down on top of his pretty little head. Draco stood there in shock.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed. "I'll get my father to sue you or something."

Valencia snorted again. "Oh, please," she sneered, "like that scares me. What power do you have even?"

"I'm rich," Draco blurted. "Unlike you probably are."

"So you're just one of those rich pompous jerks?"

"Yes." Draco said. "I mean no, wait, just rich."

Valencia laughed and turned to walk away. Then Draco took a handful of noodles and threw them at her. They smacked her right in the back of the head. She froze and turned around slowly.

"You little-"

"What are you going to do now?" Draco sneered.

Valencia glared at him and said nothing.

"What? Can't you think of something to say?"

Valencia walked right up to Draco until they were almost nose to nose and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"OWW!" He cried.

Valencia smirked and stormed off to her dorm where she had a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Valencia sat in the Great Hall, nearly finishing breakfast. Luckily Draco didn't have the guts to mess with her this early in the morning. She was about to get up to leave, when her black owl, Raven, came swooping in towards her.<p>

Raven landed quite gracefully and stuck out her leg for Valencia. Valencia untied the letter from her owl and reached into her robes. She pulled out an owl cracker and gave it to Raven. The owl dipped her head with an air of smugness and flew off.

The moment the owl had left Valencia eagerly ripped open the envelope. She pulled out the parchment and her chest swelled when she saw that it was from her brother!

_Dear Valencia,_  
><em>The Academy offered me to live there in the school so I may continue my studies. I pondered about it for an awful long time then kindly refused their generous offer. I don't think I would be able to stand not living with you and Mother. The simple thought of it now drives me towards the direction of insanity! I won't bother asking about how you've been or anything because when I get to Hogwarts you'll be able to tell me about everything! I'll be there sometime tomorrow, until then, I hope everything's going alright!<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Stefan<em>

Valencia quietly squealed with excitement. She dearly loved her brother and was so glad that he would be here! She neatly folded the letter and placed it inside her robes. She then stood and headed off to her first class: Potions.

* * *

><p>When Valencia walked in the classroom, only one or two people were there in the room besides the professor. She figured that she was earlier than she needed to be. She walked over to an empty table and sat her cauldron and things on it. She looked up at the professor and said, "Hello Uncle Severus." Professor Snape was her uncle.<p>

Professor Snape gave her a scolding look and stated, "You will address me as Professor Snape."

Valencia shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Okay." Whatever he felt like being called. He was still Uncle Severus to her.

Kids started filing through the room, both Gryffindor and Slytherins. No one sat beside her, and she also noticed that she had Draco in her class. Oh, great.

The last person to enter was a Gryffindor with black hair and a mischievous glint in her green eyes. She sat at another empty table and seemed to have not a care in the world.

Everyone was silent as Professor Snape started speaking in monotone. "Today we are conjuring a complex mixture to kick off the beginning of the school year. It is called _Nirum Septum_. Can anyone explain what it does?"

Valencia's hand shot up at the same time as the hand of a girl with bushy hair.

"Ms. Granger," Professor Snape said.

The girl cleared her throat and stated, "_Nirum Septum_is a highly complex potion that makes the drinker fall into a coma-like state for several hours. It can be highly deadly if the dosage is not fairly reasonable."

Valencia smiled and knew the girl had forgotten something.

Snape seemed to stare the girl down and replied, "You have missed two things, Ms. Granger. Can anyone tell her what the other two might be?"

Before Valencia lifted her hand she started. "_Nirum Septum_puts the drinker in a coma-like state for exactly seven hours, and if the dosage is too little, for instance under exactly 5 milliliters, the drinker will die."

Snape nodded and said, "Today we will make this, so turn to page 394 of your textbooks and partner up."

In about a minute everyone had a partner except for Valencia. And the black haired Gryffindor girl. The girl showed no intention of partnering with Valencia. She said, "Professor there seems to be no more people to partner with."

Professor Snape glared at her and said, "You may sit with Ms.," he paused, "Valencia."

The girl rolled her eyes and Snape snapped, "Now, Ms. Black!"

She slowly made her way over to Valencia who had already started the potion. The girl didn't look at Valencia and she stated, "I don't have to talk to you."

Valencia looked at her and said,"Okay."

The girl sniffed. "Fine."

Valencia thought she was being rude but she said nothing. She was halfway through making the potion when the girl commented, "I heard he's your uncle."

Valencia didn't take her eyes off of the nightshade she was crushing and replied, "Yes he is."

The girl said, "Well, my name is Zoey. Zoey Black."

Valencia shook her hand and said, "I'm Valencia. Snape as you seem to already know."

The girl nodded and said, "I saw you talking to Malfoy yesterday. What do you think of him?"

Valencia snorted while she sprinkled in the plant and replied, "Absolutely horrid. He should go shove himself off a cliff if he knows what's good for him."

Zoey smiled and said, "Same here."

"What do you think of that Umbridge woman?" Zoey asked.

"Bor-ing." Valencia said flatly.

"I was planning a few tricks for her," Zoey said mischievously.

Valencia smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Zoey smiled also. "So where are you from?" she asked, not helping with the potion at all which was fine with Valencia.

"United States," she replied. "We didn't have for houses like here. It was boys' house then the girls' house."

"Sounds boring," Zoey said.

Valencia nodded in agreement. Midnight-blue smoke drifted from the potion as Valencia finished it. Snape was down upon them in an instant and said, "Done already?"

Valencia nodded. "Test it."

Snape took a small portion in a cup and told a boy to come over to them. He was covered in potion, because he spilled it all, and he looked very afraid. "Drink this." Snape ordered.

The boy did as he was told and immediately collapsed. Snape checked for a pulse and said, "Well done. You succeeded." He went back to the front of the room and said, "Dismissed."

Valencia started cleaning out her cauldron and Zoey clapped her on the shoulder and said, "Valencia. I can already tell that we are going to be great friends."

Then they left the classroom together.  
>****************************************************************<p>

**Chapter 3  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Zoey Black sat at the Gryffindor eating her breakfast lazily, in no hurry to go to potions with Professor Snape. Once in a while Zoey shot quick glances of loathing at Umbridge. Squawk, her horned owl, didn't come with a message. Neither did Jade.<p>

At the Slytherin table, she could see Malfoy kept his distance from that new girl. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chatting about nothing Zoey cared about. Instead Zoey's mind drifted to her uncle, Sirius Black.

Zoey had lived three years with Sirius on the run. It wasn't hard since they were both animanguses. She's always had the feeling, though, that Sirius loved Harry more than her, his own blood.

Zoey looked at the food and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. She stood up to get her supplies, unwillingly, to Potions class.

When Zoey walked into the classroom, almost everyone was already there. Zoey heard the new girl call Snape Uncle, but let her mind drift. She barely registered Draco sitting as far away as possible from the new girl.

The new girl had long, jet black hair and deep blue eyes. She looked slightly like Snape, but much more pleasant and bearable.

Zoey heard Snape say they were making a potion called _Nirum Septum_. It sounded like a serpent or something.

Snape asked, "Can anyone explain what it does?" Zoey saw Hermione's hand shoot up, but so did the new girl's.

"Ms. Granger?"

"_Nirum Septum_is a highly complex potion that makes the drinker fall into a coma for several hours. It can be highly deadly if the dosage is not fairly reasonable."

"You have missed two things Ms. Granger," Snape sneered, "Can anyone tell her what the other two might be?"

The new girl started without raising her hand, and Zoey saw a muscle in Snape's mouth twitch. "_Nirum Septum_puts the drinker in a coma-like state for exactly seven hours, and if the dosage is too little, for instance under exactly 5 millimeters, the drinker will die."

Zoey's mouth dropped open. Hermione was usually the one to answer all the questions. She had some competition. Hermione blushed and sat down in her seat with a huff. People started whispering, but the new girl seemed oblivious.

Snape nodded, "Today we will make this, so turn to page 394 of your textbooks and partner up."

In a rush, everyone grabbed a partner, except Zoey and the new girl. Zoey looked at Professor Snape, "Professor there seems to be no people to partner with."

Snape glared at her, "You may sit with Ms.," he paused, "Valencia."

Zoey rolled her eyes and muttered, "But she's a Slytherin," under her breath. Snape snapped, "Now Ms. Black."

Zoey glared at Snape as she proceeded slowly to Valencia's table. When she got there, Valencia was already brewing the potion, and didn't seem to need or want any help. That didn't bother Zoey at all.

By the end of the lesson Zoey felt like she'd found a new friend. For the first time in her life, Zoey was looking forward to her next potions class.  
>********************************************************<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>A 16-year old boy walked into the Great Hall. He had shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes. He was also tall and wore a warm smile on his face that welcomed anything that crossed his path. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had given him a list of classes and had sorted him into a house called Ravenclaw. The headmaster had informed him that lunch time was just starting, so he could meet the other students and see his sister.<p>

He looked around him, somewhat lost. His sister was in Slytherin. But which table was Slytherin's? He looked up and down the hall, trying to make out Valencia. She didn't appear to be anywhere. He stood there for a few moments until two red headed boys-twins-came up to him.

"I'm George," One said while the other introduced himself as Fred. The boy smiled warmly and introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Stefan Snape."

One of the twins rolled his eyes and said, "Great another Snape,"

The other one looked at Stefan and said, "There's another girl here with the name Valencia Snape. Is she related?"

Stefan nodded and said, "Actually, she's my sister. Have you seen her?"

Fred responded, "The last time I saw her she was with Zoey, but they aren't here yet."

Stefan nodded and said, "Could you tell me which table is Raven-"

Just then he was tackled from behind with a big bear hug. "Stefan!" the person said ecstatically. "I'm so glad you're here!"

When the girl let go Stefan turned around and embraced her. "I missed you so much Val! How have things been going?"

"We can talk about that later," she said. "What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," he replied. The girl behind Zoey cleared her throat loudly.

"Hello? Is no one going to introduce us?"

Valencia laughed and said, "Sorry. Zoey this is my brother Stefan. Stefan this is my friend Zoey Black."

"And we're the Weasley Twins!" the twins exclaimed.

Zoey snorted and said, "Yeah, we know that already."

Stefan smiled and said, "So what do we do now?"

Valencia grabbed his arm and said, "Here, I'll take you to the Ravenclaw table it's right behind Slytherin's."

"Okay," Stefan answered.

"Bye Zoey, Fred and George, see ya later!"

"Bye!" everyone stated loudly.

Valencia and Stefan got each other up to date with each other's lives. Then Valencia got to the part with Draco Malfoy.

"So who's this Draco you've mentioned a few times now?" Stefan asked.

Valencia sighed. "He's so horrid! Just some snotty, pompous, rich, jerk!"

A dark look came across Stefan's face. "Has he bothered you too much, Val?"

Valencia shook her head, "Not anything I can't handle myself." Her brother could be so protective sometimes.

Stefan replied, "Well if you do just let me know and I'll set him straight."

Valencia shook her head and laughed.

_Later that evening..._

Valencia was in the Slytherin common room doing homework for Transfigurations class. It had been a good day. But she didn't know that it was about to be screwed up.

Draco came and sat beside her on a couch, and started looking at his hands as Valencia ignored him. He finally looked at her and said, "So who was that goon you were with at lunch? Some long-lost boyfriend of yours?"

Valencia snorted and retorted, "That happens to be my brother smart one."

His cheeks turned light pink and he said, "Oh..."

She flipped her hair and continued with her work. He remained silent for a few moments.

"Umm, nice work in potions class today," He muttered quietly."

She gave him a look that said, _what-is-wrong-with-you_ and answered, "What's wrong with you? Yesterday you couldn't stop being a unicorn's *******, then now you're complimenting me?"

He stood and sneered, "Well maybe I decided to try to be nice,"

Valencia stood also and said, "Well it's not working if you're trying to win me over or anything and I don't really like you still so you can stop trying."

Then at that moment he gave her a big hug. Valencia immediately shoved him off and he landed on his skinny rich rump. "What are you trying to pull here Draco?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed standing, "It's just...it's just...uhhh"

"I don't want to hear it!" Valencia shouted. "I'm not playing along with your stupid little games, so just, just, stop it okay?"

Then she stormed off into her dorm room, stormed off into the little bathroom attached to it and started crying. She didn't really know why, but sometimes when she got overly flustered she started the uncontrollable waterworks. In a few minutes she stood and wiped her eyes. No. She wouldn't let him do this. No one ever did. She walked out and looked at her clock and decided she should go to bed.

See, it had been a good day until that point.  
>****************************************************************<p>

**Chapter 4 **

It had been great meeting Valencia's brother. Zoey wished she had a sibling. Or that Sirius loved her like he did Harry.

Harry Potter was her best friend, but she was sometimes jealous. Sirius sent him letters and talked to him through the fire, and the only things he sent her were on Christmas and her birthday.

Zoey sighed as she left the Great Hall, and then brightened up. I can't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Zoey thought rubbing her hands together. Umbridge will get the surprise of her life.

Zoey entered Defense Against the Dark Arts class right after talking to Fred and George. She pocketed something and walked into class.

Zoey sat down at her own desk and pulled her wand out.

"Wands away, "Umbridge said. Zoey put hers under her leg.

"Turn to chapter 2 and begin reading, "Umbridge smiled and sat down at her desk.

Zoey used her wand and lit a water-proof firecracker. She rolled it under Umbridge's desk and there was a small explosion. Umbridge jumped.

Some people in the class sniggered, and Umbridge tried to ignore it. Zoey lit another one and it exploded in the same place. There were wide smiles in the class behind their books.

Umbridge stood up and walked to the middle of class. "Who did that?" she asked, stamping her foot.

Zoey lit one and rolled it under Umbridge's foot. The instant her stamping foot connected with it, it exploded. Umbridge yelped and a couple people laughed, including Zoey.

By the end of class Umbridge looked frazzled by the fireworks. Zoey left class in a great mood, and planning something big.  
>*****************************************************<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Valencia came to breakfast the next morning not in the best mood ever. Everyone kept trying to talk to her but she was too frustrated to answer anybody. She didn't even say a word to her brother either.

Instead he came over and asked her what was wrong. Valencia shook her head and said it was nothing, just a headache.

"Come on," he sighed, "You know you can't hide stuff from me. So tell me what's wrong."

Valencia sighed deeply. "I said nothing's wrong."

He looked at her for a moment then said, "You were crying last night weren't you?"

Valencia sighed again. She seriously couldn't keep anything from him. He always knew when she was lying and he could always tell when she had had a fit of crying. He was like, psychic or something.

Finally she said, "Yeah, I was. Nothing big okay?"

"It was that jerk you were talking about wasn't it?"

Valencia said nothing, and gave him a look that said, yes, yes it was that jerk.

Stefan looked really mad right now. He got up and murmured, "I'll talk to you later."

Valencia nodded and headed to Potions. At least her friend would be there.

...

Then life went on in Hogwarts. Umbridge daily put up new proclamations, which didn't really make anybody happy. Especially Zoey. She was planning something big, and she wouldn't tell Valencia what it was just yet. And Draco hadn't even said a word to her after her brother stormed out of the Great Hall. Yep. Pretty average. Although her mother hadn't been answering her letters, or even Stefan's letters. Both Wamsley (Stefan's owl) and Raven came back empty-handed.

At the end of the day Valencia was exhausted. She figured she could take a leisurely stroll. But not in person.

She went up to her dorm room and made sure that no one was around. In about a minute she was a small orange cat. It was one of her three animangus forms, the other two being a sparrow and a red fox.

Valencia leaped down the steps and into the common room. She waited until someone opened the door (oh, great it was Draco what was he doing out late?) and while she slinked out she hissed at him and darted off.

It was nice walking by herself. No one but Uncle Severus and Stefan knew about her power so no one would look at her and go "Hey Valencia!" while she was a cat. And she highly doubted that she would run into them.

She decided to explore a bit. She wandered about every single hallway and classroom, finding furniture, people, or nothing at all. She found a window and lied down, staring at the moon. Soon she found herself fast asleep...

Then about two hours later she woke, thinking, _I can't believe I've been out here this long!_ So she got up and sprinted to the common room. But the painting was closed. Then Draco came up. What was he doing up this late? He mumbled the password and entered. Valencia came in right behind him.

When she entered the room he wasn't there. She looked all around her to make sure no one else was there, or that he wasn't behind a chair like some stalker. When she thought everything was clear she changed back into her normal self.

"How did you do that?" Someone asked behind her.

She froze. She slowly turned and found herself facing Draco. Oh. Snap.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sweetly.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He rolled his eyes. "I just saw you change from a cat into you!"

"No I didn't," Valencia lied.

"Yes," he said slowly, "you did. I saw you with my own eyes."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Valencia replied, getting nervous.

"You're an animangus aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Valencia didn't answer for a moment and he said, "You are. Don't lie."

Valencia looked him in the eyes and said, "You can't tell anyone."

"Why shouldn't I?" he sneered.

Valencia didn't know what to say. "Please. Don't. Just, don't."

Draco was about to make another snide comment but he shut his mouth and asked, "Ummm...are you okay?"

Valencia was filled with sudden rage. She came up to him and pointed her wand in his face. "If you ever tell a living soul I swear I will curse you foully where you stand!"

Draco nodded and pushed the wand away. "I won't. But yeesh you're just as threatening as your brother."

Valencia glared at him and said, "Good. Let's keep it that way."

He returned her glare and said, "Remember, everyone's got their dirty little secret."

She sniffed and stomped up to her room, and lay in bed awake for almost the rest of the night, thinking, _why can't he just leave me alone?_

*************************************************

Chapter 5

The next night Zoey didn't feel very tired, so she decided to go on one of her nighttime strolls.

When everyone had gone to bed, Zoey hid and became a cat. She had shiny, jet-black fur, and bright copper eyes.

Zoey was a multi-animangus, her other form was a wolf. She's been one ever since she can remember, and had roamed the halls of Hogwarts for five long years.

No one knew about her unusual power except Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and, of course, her dead adopted parents. Zoey pushed open the portrait hole with her nose and stepped onto the hall.

As Zoey roamed the halls, she felt herself change into a wolf with dark grey, almost black, fur and orange eyes. Why her eyes were orange when they should be green she did not know. It did enhance her disguise that much more though.

She had learned a lot of the ins and outs of being an animangus. Zoey took in lung-fulls of fresh air as she raced through the halls on long wolf legs.

After a while, Zoey decided to go back.

At the portrait of the Fat Lady, Zoey was back to a cat once more.

The Fat Lady asked, "Password."

Zoey hissed and looked around. No one was there. She changed into a human, spoke the password, and ducked inside. She grabbed a book from her small stash, and headed up to her dorm.

When Zoey entered, she saw Hermione looking at her blearily.

"Zoey? Where were you?" she asked.

Zoey held up her book, "Late night studying."

"Okay." Hermione rolled over and fell back asleep. Zoey went over to her bed and burrowed under the blankets. In a few minutes, she had fallen asleep.  
>*************************************************************<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Valencia came storming out of Umbridge's classroom fuming. She almost stormed right past Zoey, who saw her distress.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Umbridge," Valencia spat.

"What now?" Zoey questioned.

Valencia sighed, "I argue with her about actually using wands for Defense Against the Dark Arts and she tells me off! So I pull out my wand for a moment and I get detention. For a whole month."

"Same here," Zoey replied.

"I swear I'm going to throttle her!" Valencia cried.

"Don't worry, I've got something up my sleeve that'll get her back," Zoey said slyly, winking at Valencia. Probably not the sign of something good, but Valencia didn't care.

Then a boy with jet black hair and green eyes approached them to greet Zoey. "You coming to the meeting?" he asked.

Zoey nodded and Valencia asked, "What? Who is this?"

Zoey sighed, "Sorry I forgot to introduce you guys. Valencia this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Valencia Snape."

Harry shook her hand. "Nice to meet you," he said, somewhat surprised by how she didn't gush about him being Harry Potter or referring to his scar.

"Nice to meet you too," Valencia replied, glad that he didn't make any comment about the relation to Snape. Yet.

"So what's this meeting you guys were talking about?" Valencia asked again.

Harry looked down and Zoey glared at him. "We can tell her. She's made it obvious enough to me that she would be interested in it. So why not invite her?"

Harry looked back up and said, "Well, I've decided that we need to work on our skills in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, since Umbridge is trying to numb it down. So I'm going to host a meeting about it in the Hog's Head."

"He's calling it Dumbledore's Army." Zoey smiled.

Harry blushed a bit and looked back down at his feet.

"Are you in?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"Well, duh," Valencia answered, "Of course I am!"

Harry's lips curled into somewhat of a smile and he nodded. Valencia turned to Zoey and whispered, "What about Stefan? Is he allowed? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to miss it."

Zoey nodded happily. "Yes of course he can come. Right Harry?"

Harry just nodded and concluded, "Well I best be off to my next class."

Zoey nodded and said, "Yeah, now I have to go to Umbridge's class."

Valencia smiled and said, "Good luck and I'll see you later!"

Zoey waved and strolled off, taking as slow of a time as possible to her next class.

Valencia went the opposite direction, heading to Charms. She had it with Hermione, which both of them had become friend, Hermione always asking her for suggestions on Potions. Valencia entered the classroom and couldn't wait for the meeting at the Hog's Head.  
>***************************************************<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Valencia entered the Hog's Head with Stefan and Zoey and they took a seat with the other students that had gathered to listen to Harry.

Harry stood at the front of everyone with Hermione and Ron, and Harry was almost practically shaking with nervousness as he muttered something to Hermione.

They turned to everyone as everyone was there. They were all staring at Harry.

"Er," said Hermione. "Well, er, um, hello."

She started off talking about how it was Harry's idea-er-her idea that it would be good if people that wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts-and she meant actually study that, and not the crap Umbridge was teaching them. There was a round of agreement from everyone, strongly with Valencia, Zoey, Stefan, The Weasleys and some others.

She went on about how they should learn the real defense things instead of theory and a kid named Michael Corner started to argue about passing the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Hermione countered him by saying that she wants to learn real defense because Voldemort was back.

This of course caused a shocked reaction at the mention of Voldemort and started another argument about the proof that he was back. Ron and Hermione started arguing with some of the people and Harry started steaming.

"What makes me say he's back? I saw him. And if you don't believe Dumbledore or me then I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone otherwise."

The room was silent and Zoey whispered to Valencia, "Who put a dung bomb in his cornflakes?"

Valencia nodded, "He has a point but he is much grumpier than usual."

Zacharias Smith made another dismissive comment and Harry seemed to get angrier and ended the argument with a snap. "If you're here to talk about Cedric Diggory, then you might as well clear out because I'm not here to talk about him and I don't want to talk about him."

He cast everyone an angry glare and Valencia heard Zoey chuckle under her breath.

Hermione looked at everyone and said, "So, if you want to learn some defense that we should work out how we are going to do it and when we're going to meet and the things that go with that."

Then everyone started talking about how awesome Harry was at defending himself from the Dark Arts and how he would be a really great teacher, and then they started discussing about the time and place of the practices, and didn't come out with much.

"Room of Requirement," Zoey muttered under her breath.

"What?" Valencia asked.

"Nothing," Zoey replied, "They'll figure it out."

Valencia nodded unsurely and stood as her brother yanked her up by her arm.

Students were forming a line as they waited to sign the parchment that Hermione had, so they knew who the members were. She had also heard something about keeping it secret. Secrets. Valencia could keep 'em.

She signed the scroll without really looking at it. _Valencia Snape_, right under her brother _Stefan Snape_. She left with Zoey and her other friends, she felt really good about this idea.

Valencia stood in the Slytherin Common room at a table as she worked through her potions homework. They were each assigned to create a potion on their own, and they must be completed by tomorrow and they must fully function to receive credit. She had already helped Zoey with _Cordial of Serum_, a potion that temporarily gave the user animalistic instincts and characteristics. To succeed in this potion, you had to choose a very strong single serum that produced the effects better. Most people tried mixing different types and ended up with nothing, or some hideous mutation.

Valencia had been kindly given a very complex potion ._Avius Flitus Cordial_. It gave the user temporary wings made of air and allowed them to be as light as a bird and gave them the ability to fly. Again, it was very complex and Valencia was almost finished with it.

_Just need to add the phoenix serum..._Valencia thought as she concentrated. After it was added a light silvery smoke wafted up from the cauldron and it smelled like crisp clean fresh air. Valencia poured it into a vial and started cleaning. She looked up when she hear a loud BOOM!

Draco was across the room at another table backing away from a black smoking cauldron and swearing up a storm. Valencia shook her head and said, "Can't handle a simple little potion Draco?"

He glared at her and said, "Are you even finished with yours?"

Valencia smiled and held up the vial. Draco looked away, embarrassed, and stumbled over to his cauldron. And it smelled. Bad.

She walked over and said, "What were you making?"

"_Infernus Repellus_," he muttered. It temporarily made the user invulnerable to fire. Normally very simple to concoct.

Valencia smiled and sniffed the air. "I know what you did wrong," she smirked.

"What? What did I do wrong? I followed the directions exactly," he complained.

"No, you didn't," Valencia replied, grinning wider.

Draco gave her a desperate look and sighed. "Would you please help me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're good at it," he replied.

Aside from her hatred of Draco, she agreed to help. Curse her instinctive kindness that lived in her heart.

Towards the end, the result turned out very well. As they were cleaning Draco commented, "You're just like him."

"Excuse me?" Valencia asked, wondering what he was going to go on about now.

"You sound just like Snape when you're teaching potions. Always correcting every little thing to the point where it's almost unbearable..."

Valencia was about to make a very snide retort when Draco finished.

"But you're very bearable." He smiled.

Valencia stood there for a moment then laid down the empty vial she was holding and decided she could be nice at least once.

"Thanks," she muttered, then ran up to her dorm room and plopped onto the bed.

Soon she fell asleep and had a dream about a glass bridge, Dumbledore in a night gown and some very strange-acting friends.

Weird.  
>***************************************************************<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
>-BY ORDER OF-<p>

_The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts_

**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.  
>An Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).<br>No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.  
>Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.<strong>

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four._

Signed:  
><em>Dolores Jane Umbridge<em>  
>High Inquisitor<p>

In the Gryffindor common room Zoey stared open-mouthed at the notice Umbridge put up. "No way," she said. "That little #~***^%$!"Zoey muttered under her breath. Beside her Hermione gave a disapproving sniff.

Zoey walked to her dorm to get her stuff and her fury rose. _Now we can't do our secret Defense Club,_ Zoey thought. _Of course it is a secret anyway._ Zoey started to formulate a plan.

Later that day, Zoey was discussing the new decree with Valencia. "It doesn't seem fair," Valencia said, "how could she have known?"

"Somehow," Zoey muttered darkly.

"Speaking of Umbridge, "Valencia said, "she was really angry in our class today."

"Why?"

"Someone put one hundred stink beetles in her office. She was raving." Valencia looked over at Zoey, who was blushing slightly.

"I thought I only put 99 stink beetles in, "Zoey chuckled, "Of course two of them were doing this weird dance thing..."

"Okay, too much info!" Valencia said quickly.

Professor McGonagall strode up to them. "Zoey, may I have a word with you?" It wasn't an option.

"See you later," Valencia called as she hurried away.

"Yes Professor?"

"You have detention all week with Professor Umbridge. Something about stink beetles?"

"How did she know?" Zoey asked, surprised.

"I don't know," McGonagall replied. She lowered her voice, "Good job." She slipped a Chocolate Frog into Zoey's hands and strode off.

_Great,_ Zoey thought, _detention._ Her thoughts brightened when she remembered Professor McGonagall's approval.

At the end of Zoey's detention, her hand felt like it was on fire. A deep cut was etched into the back of her hand. It read _I must not be disrespectful._

"I think we made a good impression tonight," Umbridge said. "We'll improve that all week shall we? You may leave."

Zoey hurried out of the room and to the third floor. She leaned against the wall where the Room of Requirement was located. She knew about it from weird coincidence, and Zoey knew it would be a perfect place for their defense club.

An idea struck Zoey. _I'll tell Dobby and tell him to tell Harry!_

Zoey hurried off to the kitchen, clutching her freely bleeding hand.  
>************************************************************<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine** (written with both authors at the same time and this is right before Christmas)

Valencia, Zoey, and Stefan stood before a wall. Suddenly a door opened and Harry led them inside where people were waving their wands at each other.

"What are we learning today Harry?" Valencia asked.

"Patronuses," He replied happily yet seriously.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Zoey.

They lined up in a row and one by one released their Patronuses.

"Expecto Patronum!" A cheetah pounced out of Zoey's wand, running and roaring around the room, knocking several people over.

"Expecto Patronum!" A mighty falcon sprang from Valencia's wand and flew around the room, beating its powerful wings. Everyone stared in wonder as it let out a mighty cry.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" And a powerful-wisp came out of Stefan's wand. He tried again. And again. And again and again and again. And then finally on the Umpteenth try a giant wolf came charging out of his wand. It howled by his side and Stefan laughed with joyness.

"Well done," Harry said absent mindedly, staring at Cho Chang, who was struggling. Zoey glared at him.

After about an hour, they all started leaving. Valencia and Stefan were chatting with Zoey and George when Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Valencia, Stefan, Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Zoey said goodbye and Valencia and Stefan followed McGonagall.

They entered Dumbledore's office and stood and stared at him. "You may wish to sit down for the news I bear," he said politely.

They sat down in two chairs in front of his desk.

He folded his hands and started, "Your mother has died."

Valencia's heart hit her feet. She couldn't believe it. It had to be a joke. What had happened? How could her mother be...gone? She felt her eyes water with tears and Stefan squeezed her hand.

"What?" Stefan exclaimed.

"I could lie and try to sprinkle the story with sprinkles and sunshine but I believe in the cold hard truth. You mother was murdered by a Death Eater."

"A-a-a Death Eater?" Valencia stuttered.

"Yes," Dumbledore said coolly. "I believe your brother must explain the family relation with Death Eaters."

Valencia looked at Stefan. "Stefan..."

"I'll explain in a little while." Stefan muttered nervously.

"Good, because your new guardian should be arriving by now."

"Guardian?" Valencia asked. "Shouldn't Uncle Severus be our guardian?"

"Well there was one other person that was before him in line. Let us go meet him."

He led them to the Great Hall were a person was waiting.

He was very tall and lanky, with long greasy gray hair and a mismatched scraggly beard. He had a really creepy smile on his face. He smelled of fire whiskey.

"This is Douglas Snivile," Dumbledore said.

The man smiled wider and said, "Call me Uncle Snivile." His breath smelled REALLY bad.

"Umm, hi," Stefan said. Valencia said nothing. They both thought he was REALLY REALLY creepy.

"You'll be joining me for Christmas break," he said.

"Umm, I already had plans to stay at a friend's house for Christmas."

"That's fine as long as one of you stay at my house." He smiled cruelly.

"I guess that'll be me Uncle Snivel," Valencia said quietly.

"SNIVIIIILLLEEE!- I mean, of course dear child." He laughed nervously.

Dumbledore, Stefan and Valencia all looked at him like he was a creeper.

"Well, I believe that these children should have some time with each other," Dumbledore stated.

Snivile nodded and stalked off.

They turned to thank Dumbledore but he was already gone.

Stefan walked with Valencia and told her the secrets of their family.

"Well, you see, mom and dad were both Death Eaters. When they got married, they decided to quit. Which was very hard to do. But they did, and ever since the other Death Eaters had wanted to kill them. Dad died shortly after you were born, and now mom has gone."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Valencia asked. Her heart was sinking lower and lower.

"Well, mom told me not to tell you until you were 17."

"Oh," Valencia said. Some how she felt somewhat betrayed. "I think I need to walk by myself for a while."

Stefan nodded and walked away.

Valencia walked aimlessly around the halls until it was almost midnight. A teacher saw her and escorted her to the Slytherin Common room.

Valencia plopped herself on the couch, buried her head in her hands and sobbed her eyes out. She felt someone sit beside her and she didn't bother looking up. After what seemed like hours the person asked, "What's wrong?"

Draco.

"Go away," she mumbled, but it turned out to sound like 'mo fafay.'

"But you're obviously upset. And the best way to relieve the stress is to talk about it."

So Valencia poured her heart out. Her mother's death, the Death Eaters, Uncle Snivel (SNIVIIILEE!), and everything else that was on her mind. Which accidentally happened to be how she secretly kinda liked him though she still thought he was a total jerk. But at least he wasn't one now. Now he was her best friend.  
>*************************************************<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **(Near Christmas!)

Valencia arrived at her new guardian's home. It looked like a gigantic run-down shed that had been demolished and rebuilt again. Ew. He uncle led her in without so much as a "Home sweet home!"

When she stepped into his house she was instantly mauled by the stench of fire whiskey. She nearly gagged as she made her way to her room. Which was about the size of a small broom closet. She was hesitant about the bed, which looked like it was about to disintegrate.

This was such a lovely home!

For food, there was really stale bread. And to drink...well, she asked her uncle.

"Hey can I have some water please?" Valencia asked.

"WE HAVE NO WATER! YOU- I mean, we cannot attain an available water source dear child." He smiled hastily.

"Ummm...then what _can_ I have?"

"Fire whiskey?"

"I don't drink."

"BEER?"

"I said I don't drink."

"BUTTER BEER IT IS!" he shouted.

Valencia blinked several times and thought, _weirdo..._

After escaping Uncle Snivel's (SNIVIIILLEE!) attempt and being a good guardian, she wrote to her brother that night.

_Stefan,_

_Uncle Snivel (SNIVIIIILE!) is being a psycho...he keeps muttering to himself about killing someone...and for food I had stale bread and he has nothing to drink in his house except booze and some butter beers. And our room is a small broom closet. Yes, it's for both us. Can you come get me tomorrow? I'd rather spend Christmas with you and everyone else...so please come get me! He's a psycho!_

_Love,_  
><em>Valencia<em>

She tied it to her owl, Raven, and told her to get the letter to Stefan by that night. The awesome thing about her owl was that she was very very very fast.

Valencia woke up with a letter in her lap. A reply from Stefan, saying that he would be there that morning. She got up and got dressed, and went downstairs to see where Uncle Snivel (SNIVIIILE!) was. But she couldn't find him. She was in a very dank room and she called, "Hello?" and suddenly the door slammed.

"Your end is here," said an oily voice. It was Snivel (SNIVIILE!).

"What do you mean?" She asked.

The dark mark glowed brightly on his left arm as he smiled sickly. "We were ordered to finish off the Snape family. Now it's only you and your pesky brother that stand in my way from ultimate glory!" he sneered.

She knew it. He was a psycho. But she didn't know he was a Death Eater. Oh, Snap.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" he shouted.

Valencia dodged the green bolt as she reached for her wand. He charged towards her and she shot a stupefy at him and opened the door, sprinting down the hallway.

Spells were flying all around her, and something red slashed her arm and made a deep gash. She in return shot spells back him.

Then the front door opened. There was Stefan.

Valencia shoved past him. "STEFAN RUN!"

"What?" he asked, and right then a blue bolt shot him square in the chest. He fell and seemed paralyzed.

"Stefan!" Valencia said, turning back toward him.

"Go Valencia! Leave me here!" he shouted.

"I won't!" Valencia answered.

"I'll catch up. Just go!"

"But Stefan-,"

"GO!" he shouted. "FLY TO SEVERUS'S HOUSE!"

Valencia faltered.

"GO!"

Valencia transformed into a sparrow and began to fly to Severus's house.

In about an hour she landed on the door step of Uncle Severus's house. She changed back to human and clutched her arm. It was bleeding very badly and it hurt a lot.

She knocked on the door.

There was a rustling sound and a rat-like man opened the door. His face lightened.

"Severus! It's the girl with the cookies again!"

Severus called from the house, "Tell her to go away!"

"But it's the girl with the cookies! Can we get some?"

"No." Severus replied.

"But last time you said we could get some Cocoanutty Fluffy Bons!" the rat man squealed.

"I lied." Severus answered icily.

"But, but but,"

"Go to your cellar, Wormtail. NOW!"

"You never give me any cookies," Wormtail pouted.

"You're fat enough as is!" Severus snapped.

Wormtail scuttered away and Severus came to the door, and when he saw Valencia he had a disapproving look on his face.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Valencia panted, "U-Uncle Snivel (SNIVIILE!) tried to kill me and, and , and, Stefan's...probably dead," She started to cry a little. "Uncle Severus, I shouldn't have left, I-"

"You expect me to believe this?" Severus answered.

"Yes."

He looked at her bleeding arm, which was bleeding all over her robes and making a small stream on the front step.

"Come inside," he said, walking in with a whoosh of his robes.

After he healed her wounds and got her a blanket and hot tea, he made her tell what had happened in detail.

"And he got Stefan in the chest and he couldn't move and I wanted to stay but he wouldn't let me he told me to come to your house." She buried her head in her hands. "It's my fault I shouldn't have told him to come I should have stayed!"

He cleared his throat and said, "You were right in coming here. He probably would have killed you both if you would have stayed."

"But what about Stefan?"

Severus sighed. "We'll have to wait and see then won't we?"

Valencia looked down at her feet then looked back up at Severus. "Does that make you our new guardian?" she asked.

He stood and looked at her. Then said, "Yes." Then he walked away into another room and left Valencia sitting with herself.

This was turning out to be a cruddy Christmas.  
>**********************************************************<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Stefan was dead._ D:

(haha just kidding! He's not dead!... or is he? *DUN DUN DUN!*)

Valencia woke up. She was still on the couch. She heard a knock at the door. When no when else entered the room she decided to see who it was.

She opened the door and there stood Stefan, looking tired and worn out. His robes were tattered, and visible bruises and cuts were everywhere. He smiled weakly and murmured, "Told you I'd catch up."

Valencia tackled him and he wheezed. She backed off immediately and said, "Let's get Uncle Severus."

He nodded weakly and let her lead him inside, where Severus was already in the sitting room.

Severus healed his wounds and made him tell of his daring escape.

"I got up before he got to the door. We exchanged fire for what seemed like hours, and then while he was still inside, I accidentally lit his house on fire. Then I walked the rest of the way here." he explained.

Severus remained indifferent, then stood and stated, "We're going to Grimmauld Place."

"Why?" Valencia asked.

"Because I said so." He replied. "Let's go."

Valencia looked at Stefan and he shrugged, so they apparated there.

Snape entered the house and instantly there was a loud shriek. "!"

Zoey came stomping down the stairs and went over to some drapes with a painting between them. "SHUT UP GRANDMA!" then she shoved the drapes shut with a huff. She turned toward them then cried, "VALENCIA!"

Zoey tackled Valencia and they exchanged greetings.

Sirius came down the stairs and smiled. "Hello Severus."

Severus glared at him.

Zoey led Valencia to her room and Valencia shared with her her escape from Snivel (SNIVIIILLEE!)

"Then I flew to Uncle Severus's house, then-"

"Wait," Zoey interrupted. "You _flew?_"

Valencia paused and said, "Did I say flew? I meant run."

"You grabbed your broom that fast?"

"Well, umm..."

"Tell me the truth." Zoey sighed.

"Well, I'm an animagus. But I have multiple forms. I can be a sparrow, a cat or a wolf."

Zoey gasped, "No, way! I'm an animagus too! I can be a wolf, or a cat."

Valencia grinned. "Sweet."

"Oh, Merry Christmas by the way." Zoey said.

"It's Christmas today?"

"Umm, ya, that's why it's called Christmas Day." Zoey sighed exaggeratedly.

Valencia said, "Aww, I don't even have your present!"

"I do," Stefan said as he walked in the room. He held a bag and started pulling out random colorful boxes. Like Santa. Except he's not scary. Just nice.

He handed a few to Zoey, who tore into her presents as soon as she got them.

He handed Valencia a few packages too, and seemed to glare at the last small green one.

Zoey yelled "AWESOME!" as a ton of miniature brooms zoomed around her head. "Thanks Valencia!"

Valencia opened a present from Zoey. It was an Advanced Potions book. She laughed. "Thanks."

Zoey also got a locket from Sirius, a book about werewolves from Stefan, nothing from Snape, a box of pranks from the Weasleys, a schedule book from Hermione, a rock from Ron, and some candy from Harry.

Valencia got a bracelet from Stefan, she got and exploding package from the Weasleys, which turned into a small white bird, another Potion book from Hermione, a half empty bottle of butter beer from Ron (I didn't know what to get you, then I got thirsty...), and some candy from Harry. (What's with the candy?)

Then she opened the small green box. Who was it from? Draco. Malfoy. She lifted the object out of the package. It was a necklace, with a small heart hanging from it. It changed colors, and on the inside of the box it read, _I'm always here even if you don't need me. DM_

Valencia stared at it for a while then Zoey said, "Oooo, I wonder what he'll get you for Valentine's Day?"

"Shut up!" Valencia snapped. "It means nothing."

"Of course it does, you just won't admit it that you like Draco." Zoey smirked.

Valencia sniffed and put the heart back in the box then put it in her pocket not knowing much about how she felt.

At least it was a good Christmas.  
>*****************************************************************<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Back at Hogwarts, Valencia, Stefan, Zoey, Ron, Hermione and Harry, were all heading off to dinner. In fact they were heading down the stairs when Ron finally discovered that Severus was Valencia's Uncle.<p>

"SNAPE IS YOUR UNCLE?" He exclaimed.

"Umm, yeah, he is," Valencia said cautiously.

"Didn't you already know that orange one?" Zoey snorted.

Ron stood there with his mouth agape then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Uncky Sevvy-Poo, would you pwease read me a stowry?" He cooed in a baby-ish voice, and then laughed harder.

The others smiled nervously as they saw that Snape was behind Ron when he said those words. "See ya later Ron," they all said, almost running away.

"Wh-why are you guys leaving?" Ron stuttered, still laughing.

An oily voice cleared its throat and someone tapped Ron's shoulder.

Ron slowly rotated and faced Snape. His face froze in horror and he paled.

"Mr. Weasley, detention for a month." Snape sneered.

"But, but, but," Ron stammered.

"Don't throw your but's at me," Snape snided.

"But,"

"100 points from Gryffindor."

"But-"

"150."

"B-but-"

"175. Do you want me to continue Mr. Weasley?"

"N-no, n-n-not really, professor." Ron trembled.

"200 points." Snape retorted, and then stalked off.

Ron stood there for several moments then finally walked towards the Great Hall.

Valencia was enjoying dinner until it showed up. Draco sat beside her and happily said, "Hello."

"What gave you permission to sit by me?" Valencia questioned.

He shrugged. "'Cause I can."

"I thought I said what happened between us didn't happen," Valencia said.

"It did."

"You couldn't be serious at Christmas," Valencia replied.

He gave her a dead serious look. "I was dead serious."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? And that you actually will be around?" Valencia asked.

"Because I made it a promise to myself that I won't leave you and I've decided to make that promise to you."

Valencia snorted. "Whatever."

Draco gazed deeply into her eyes. "I don't break promises."

Valencia thought she should've said something better or more comeback-ish than 'Okay,' But that's what she said.

And they both seemed to be perfectly happy with that.

Valencia lied in bed restlessly for hours. It was about midnight when she decided to go for a walk. She made sure the girls in her dorm were asleep then transformed into a cat. She slipped out of the common room then roamed the hallways aimlessly.

She wondered if Zoey would be around that time of night and decided to search. She went down a hallway and soon figured out that her nighttime stroll was a big mistake.

"AWWWWWW WHAT A CUTE KITTYYY!" a woman with a sickly sweet voice gushed.

Umbridge.

Uh, oh.

Umbridge picked Valencia up and said, "You are so adorable I could maul you to death!"

Valencia meowed loudly and hissed.

"No no, that's not what good kitties do," Umbridge scolded.

Umbridge started to open her office door and Valencia decided that she needed to act fast.

She hissed louder and scratched at Umbridge's face. Umbridge went "OW!" then held Valencia away from her at arm's length.

She stepped inside the office and said, "BAD KITTEH! YOU GET TO STAY INSIDE THE CAGE TONIGHT!"

Then she proceeded to lock Valencia in a solid gold cage. (Where did she get that?)

Umbridge then left the room and left Valencia alone.

Valencia yowled loudly, hoping someone would hear. She hoped Zoey would hear.

Then she hears a response. By someone breaking through the door. Zoey. In wolf form.

She came up to the cage and asked, _Why are you in a cage in the Thing's office?_

Valencia sighed a cat sigh. _She thought I was a cute little kitteh cat. Can you help me out?_

Zoey gave a wolf nod and warned Valencia to stay back. Valencia got as far back as possible wondering why.

Then Zoey took her powerful jaws and ripped the bars of the cage off. Valencia was free.

_OW! That is SO going to hurt in the morning!_

Valencia nodded a cat nod. _I'll make it up to you._

Then they heard a voice. "Kitty, is that you?"

_Oh snap!_ Valencia said.

Zoey jerked her head toward the door. _You go on ahead. I got this._

_You sure?_ Valencia asked.

Zoey growled as if insulted and Valencia bolted back to the Slytherin common room. There she met Draco who was shaking his head, and saying, "Getting yourself into trouble, aren't you?"

Valencia groaned.  
>****************************************************************<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (Valentine's Day)**

Zoey sat silently while Madame Pomfrey looked in her mouth. "How did you get these cuts again?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Ummm," Zoey held up some small sharp rocks. "I thought these were rock candy, and I kind of chewed them."

"Mmmmmmm hmmmmmmm," Madame Pomfrey sounded like she didn't believe it, but she asked no questions.

After a while, Madame Pomfrey stood up, "Okay. You're all fixed."

"Thanks!" Zoey raced out of the room into the hall.

Zoey hid behind a statue as Umbridge walked past. "What's this?" Umbridge picked up a pink scroll with roses around it addressed to her. She opened it and it said:

_My Dearest Darling Dove Dolores,_  
><em>From you luscious, flowing chocolate brown hair to your dazzling glittering gemstone eyes, and your intriguing figure, I just can't get enough of you! You have the face of angels, except better, and your personality is enough to make me sing! I may have not shown it before, but I have been stark raving mad infatuated with you ever since I lay my undeserving eyes upon your beautiful person. But then I was afraid to let out my true feelings, but now that fear is melting from your eternal hotness. I love you my little kitten.<em>  
><em>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX <em>

_~Your Darling Teddy Bear Severus_

Zoey chuckled as Umbridge held the letter to her chest and let out a sigh. Snape walked by, going the other way.

"Oh Severus!" she cried and ran up to him. Snape's expression was of the utmost surprise and disgust. "I knew you loved me too!" she cooed, hugging him.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"This letter you gave me Severbear," she explained. Zoey tried her best to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I did no such thing," he said, pushing her away. "And don't call me Severbear."

Umbridge's face fell. "What?" She shrieked. She slapped Severus and stormed off, screaming, "I'm going to get who ever did this!"

Zoey stood up and tried to walk away as if she just passed, but Snape turned to her.  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"To Hogsmead?" Zoey offered.

"No you're not," Snape growled.

"But I was looking forward to..."

"Now miss Black!"

"Alright," Zoey mumbled, following Snape to his office.

Zoey sat down in his office, trying to disable some magic tricks from Fred and George's stash, while Snape watched satisfied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Valencia was walking to Hogsmead with Stefan and other Hogwarts students. She waited outside as her brother was drug into the joke shop by Fred and George; they said that they would bring him back in a little bit. She wandered down the street in boredom. She wondered where Zoey was as she walked.<p>

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face them. It was Draco. "Where did you come from?" she questioned.

"Umm...I've been kind of following you from a distance..." he answered.

"Why a distance?" Valencia pressed.

"Ummm...your brother kind of scares me now," He said, looking down at his feet.

Valencia laughed. "Stefan? COME ON! He's a big teddy bear! He wouldn't harm a fly!"

"He's a viscous teddy bear then," he said smiling, "and sadly I'm not a fly."

"You could be, you're being quite the stalker today," Valencia said grinning. "So why did you seek me out in the first place?"

"I kind of wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today," he said, looking back up.

Valencia thought for a moment then said, "Alright, I should probably tell Stefan that I'm ditching him though..."

"Do you have to?" Draco whined.

"Unless you want him to come after you in a murderous rage, then yes, yes I have to." Valencia said simply. She entered the joke shop and quickly found Stefan next to Fred and George who were laughing their faces off.

Stefan's face was neon orange with dark green and bright pink polka dots all over his face. Valencia tried not to laugh, but failed. "What-what happened," she managed to say.

"Just don't accept any candy from Fred and George," Stefan said flatly. His eyes sadly followed a pretty auburn haired girl that was quickly exiting the joke shop.

Valencia finally stopped laughing and followed Stefan's gaze. "You were talking to her and they gave you the candy, huh?"

"Yes." he answered.

"But it was hilarious!" Fred blurted, still laughing.

"The look on her face was priceless!" George commented.

Valencia shot them a glare and they quickly became quiet.

"So why are you in here?" Stefan asked, the colors on his face starting to fade.

"I was going to tell you that I'm going to hang out with one of my friends today," she replied.

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Ummm," Valencia thought carefully and decided whether or not to lie. But she couldn't bring herself to lie. "Draco." she said.

Stefan's expression became serious and he said, "Why?"

"Well, I guess he just wants to hang out for a bit, we are kind of friends."

Stefan was silent for a few moments and Valencia thought he was never going to answer. Finally he sighed and he calmly said, "Alright, but I better see you in four hours. Otherwise I'm going to whip out my musket."

Valencia smiled. "Thanks. And oooo so fierce."

"I'll make it fierce," he said.

Valencia gave him a quick hug and ran out to meet Draco.

Stefan stood there and groaned. Could his day suck anymore? He thought about it while he followed Fred and George out the shop.

First of all, he was not very happy about the candy deal. He felt like such an idiot. He was talking to a cute girl that he actually kind of liked, and she kind of seemed to like him also, and then he had to take the stupid piece of candy. Why oh why was he so stupid? They had only talked a couple of times, he and Percival. Each time he felt more weak-kneed and flutterish when he talked to her. Now she probably thought that he was some freak.

And he still had that bad feeling about Malfoy. He didn't feel that he was telling everything to his sister that he should be and that something bad was going to happen in the long run that would hurt Valencia badly. It would be better if they didn't even know each other, that they weren't friends or enemies. Just two different people that had nothing to do with each other. But of course that was all far from his control. _He's got some nerve,_ Stefan thought silently.

He stood by Fred as they entered another store. _I might as well just let it go for now,_ he thought, laughing at some joke George told.

Draco and Valencia entered the Three Broomsticks and sat at a table by the window. Soon they both had had a butter beer and were talking, getting along nicely.

"So how has life been?" Draco asked.

Valencia shrugged. "Same old same old," she replied, "You?"

"Same," he said, taking sip of his drink. "You know what today is right?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah it's Saturday," Valencia answered.

"And it's also...?" he pressed.

"The 14th of February, St. Valentine's Day," she said. "What about it?"

"Well," he said casually, "I like you and I _think_ you like me so..."

"Yes," Valencia said, looking at him intently.

"Well I wanted to know if, um, you'd, you know," he said somewhat nervously.

"If I'd be your girlfriend." Valencia said simply.

"Um yeah," he said, blushing.

"Actually, Draco," Valencia stated, I'd actually kind of like that."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Valencia grinned.

He smiled back and said, "Okay, so is it official?"

Valencia pecked his cheek and she said, "You tell me,"

Draco leaned in and they both kissed. _This is the best Valentine's Day ever,_ Valencia thought as they walked out together.

Valencia entered the Common Room and everyone was talking loudly, or either snogging in the corners. She went and sat down in her favorite chair with her book when she leaned back on something hard. She sat back up and reached back and grabbed a small box, with her name written on it.

She opened it and found a small sphere on a chain. It glowed a pale white and she saw a note in the box. _It glows green when someone that intends to cause any harm comes near, and I want you to be safe.-D.M._

Valencia held it for a moment then slipped the box and necklace in her pocket. _How lovely,_ she thought smiling.  
>*******************************************************<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Valencia sighed loudly as Ms. Umbridge handed out the next portion of the O.W.L.'s for History of Magic. She saw Zoey across the room fiddling with one of her quills, not paying much attention to Ms. Umbridge's instructions. Valencia read the first question and groaned; she hated history. She started to scribble down answers as Umbridge watched everyone like a hawk. She saw Draco in front of her leisurely writing down his answers, once and a while looking over his shoulder at her and smiling. Valencia smiled back and kept writing. She hoped that they could move onto the other O.W.L.'s and get everything over with.<p>

Valencia soon finished her test, setting down her quill and looking around. Hermione was drafting and redrafting the essay questions, while Zoey looked lazily into space, probably forming an evil plan in her head. Valencia saw something rolling across the floor and saw that it was a firecracker. She looked at Zoey and Zoey shook her head. It popped at Umbridge's feet and she jumped ten feet into the air. She looked around with an angry startled look on her face, scanning the room for the culprit.

And then suddenly firecrackers were being set off everywhere, the air filled with bright colors and shapes. Umbridge ran around like a chicken with her head cut off as Fred and George whirled about the room on their broomsticks, waving their wands and laughing. Everyone stood and watched in amusement as a firecracker chased Umbridge around. She screamed in protest and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone applauded and Fred and George grinned wider, mischief in their eyes. Zoey laughed loudly, clearly enjoying the chaos.

Umbridge came back in and demanded that everyone be seated, but she failed miserably on her first command. Soon after much threatening and shouting everyone sat down, still alive with the scene they had just witnessed.

Stefan shook his head as Valencia told him about Fred and George's daring stunt. "It's a shame that they'll be getting expelled," Stefan commented.

Valencia nodded. "Yeah, they were really awesome, and now it's all up to Zoey to cause the mischief at Hogwarts."

"Yep," Zoey sighed, cracking her knuckles. "I'll be sure to keep it going." She gave them an evil grin and Valencia just laughed.

"Well we better get going," Stefan stated. "Other we'll get in trouble with Umbridge."

Zoey groaned obnoxiously. "Do we still have to follow the stupid proclamations after the twins demolished them?"

"Sadly yes," Valencia said, "I'll see you guys later."

She headed back to the common room, seating herself on a comfy couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence. Soon she fell asleep, not noticing Draco sitting beside her, watching her.

He poked her and she awoke, startled. "Oh, it's only you," she said, smirking at Draco.

"Yep, just little ol' me," he replied. "You seem pretty tired lately."

Valencia nodded sleepily. "I guess I have been. What time is it?"

"Nine," Draco said calmly, gazing at her.

Valencia sat bolted up onto her feet and said, "Crap I'm late!" she started to head out of the common room when Draco said, "For what?"

Valencia turned and faced him and said, "Oh nothing big...just a meeting..."

Draco pressed further. "With who? For what?"

Valencia cleared her throat. "Just some friends...hanging out doing girl stuff you know..."

Draco gave her a skeptical look and said, "As long as you aren't hiding anything from me..."

"Of course not!" Valencia said hurriedly. She walked over and pecked him on the cheek, saying goodnight. She left him standing there in the common room. As she entered the Room of Requirement for Dumbledore's Army she thought, _that was a close one..._

Draco sat down in the chair, holding his head in his hands. He knew where she was going. It was that Dumbledore's Army thing. Umbridge had already found out easily and told her lackeys, including him. They were going to bust them some. Draco hated not telling her, but he wasn't sure what to do. _Already trouble..._ he thought to himself silently.  
>******************************************************************<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** (we're kind of going backwards a couple chapters in the real 5th book...'cuz we can...so this should actually be 15...but it's not...so...yeah...enjoy!)

Zoey's cheetah raced around the room, chasing Luna Lovegood's patronus. Valencia's patronus soared above everyone's heads, letting out a mighty falcon cry. Stefan's wolf sat beside him, watching everything with mild interest. Harry walked around the room, throwing out good jobs and such.

Suddenly Dobby came out of nowhere and started frantically yelling at Harry. "She's coming! Harry Potter must go at once!"

"Who's coming?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Her! Umbridge!" Dobby said exasperatedly.

Everyone became silent, the patronuses unmoving.

They heard a loud bang and Harry bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? RUN!"

The next scene was catastrophic. Everyone was running around, screaming and panicking. Patronuses disappeared and bounced off the walls. Umbridge came into the room yelling, "Get them all!"

Slytherins were grabbing people right and left, hauling them to Umbridge's office. Goyle bear hugged Zoey from behind and roared, "Oh, Goyle Rules!" Zoey placed a well aimed kick just below his waist and ran off in cat form.

Valencia was running and someone grabbed her arm. She whipped out her wand and shouted, "Anamus!" and the person was rocketed backwards. Valencia turned to see who her attacker was and saw that it was Draco. He looked at her with shock and said nothing, only running off. Valencia felt tears of anger come to her eyes and she went into cat form and ran after Zoey.

Goyle punched Stefan in the face and dragged him off, grumbling all the way. Stefan couldn't reach his wand to fight him off.

As they neared the office, they heard a loud pop and angry shouts. Umbridge came out screaming, "WHERE DID HE GO? WHERE DID DUMBLEDORE GO?"

"Maybe...he...uh...dis...disaparated," Goyle stuttered.

"That's crap!" Umbridge yelled at him. "You can't disaparate out of Hogwarts! Right?"

"Right," Stefan mumbled.

"RIGHT!" Umbridge let out a cry and randomly kicked Stefan in the shin.

"OWW!" Stefan exclaimed, holding his shin. Goyle watched him stupidly.

Umbridge smiled wickedly and said, "Guess who's headmaster nowww! Yo mamma Umbridge!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed. "You gotta problem with that?" Umbridge spat in his face.

"Yes I do," Stefan said simply, glaring at her.

Umbridge glared back and said, "Very well then. Goyle, you may punish him as you please."

Goyle nodded and drug him away from the office. "OH. GOYLE RULEZ!"

"Shut up!" Stefan said. He quietly reached for his wand and waved it at Goyle, quietly uttering a sleeping curse. Goyle fell like a rock, as Stefan dusted off his robes.

He ran down the hallway, trying to get back to the common room as quickly as possible. He saw something blond ahead of him and quickly his mind filled with anger.

"Malfoy!" he spat, coming up behind him and shoving him against the wall, wand poised at his throat.

"What do you want?" Draco hissed, glaring at Stefan.

"What did you do with her?" Stefan demanded, anger boiling inside him.

"Nothing!" Draco whined.

"Where is she then?" Stefan questioned.

"I don't know!" Draco said loudly, fear in his eyes.

Stefan removed his wand from Malfoy's throat and said, "I will never trust you Malfoy. Never." And with that he stormed down the hallway, looking for Valencia and his friends.

Draco still stood there, watching Stefan leave. _Just can't stay out of trouble, can you Draco?_ he thought to himself


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Part 1  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Valencia walked hurriedly along with Stefan as they got nearer to the forbidden forest. They caught up with Zoey and Valencia asked what all the commotion was for and why they were all out there. Zoey shrugged her shoulders and said, "I was just told that we're going to the Ministry of Magic to fight."<p>

"To fight what exactly?" Stefan asked.

"Death Eaters." Zoey said calmly.

"Oh," Stefan said, seeming to turn a shade paler.

Threstrals appeared from the trees, silent skeletal and strangely beautiful. Valencia walked up to the nearest and hopped on it, beckoning to Stefan and Zoey to do the same. Zoey immediately jumped on while Stefan mounted the threstral reluctantly.

Their threstral galloped into the air along with the others in front of it and soon they were far above and away from Hogwarts.

The ride was silent as they flew to London. Soon they silently met the ground and one by one everyone slid off a threstral.

"Alright now all of us need to fit into the telephone booth over there," Harry said, pointing to an old booth.

Somehow they got nine people to fit into the booth and they heard the beeping of the buttons as Ron punched in the numbers. Harry angrily answered the questions the cool voice asked and soon a badge was shoved into her hands. It said,

Valencia Snape  
>Rescue Mission<p>

Valencia studied it for a moment and pinned it to her robes. They all toppled out of the booth and ran after Harry to the direction of the lifts. They all crowded into one and soon the same cool voice stated, "Department of Mysteries."

Once again everyone filed out of the cramped space and followed Harry into another room.

The room was circular with many doors all around it. There was a large rumbling sound, but it soon disappeared as quickly as it had come. Harry was muttering something but Valencia couldn't hear.

Valencia nearly jumped out of her skin when Zoey tapped her shoulder. "It seems obvious that they don't know where we're going."

"But neither do we," Valencia replied.

"Yes we do." Zoey replied, dragging her off to one of the many doors.

"Zoey..."Valencia said unsurely.

"We'll catch up to them later," Zoey huffed, dragging her through a door.

Valencia just shook her head as the door slammed shut behind them.

Stefan turned to make sure Valencia was following everyone into the room Harry was now entering. When he didn't see her right behind him, an alarm went off inside his head. He looked around wildly for his sister, but he didn't see her. And soon he realized that everyone was gone.

Stefan swore under his breath as he looked at the doors. He couldn't tell what door anyone had gone into, so he just randomly chose a door and entered it.

He came upon a long narrow room. Rolls upon rolls of parchment paper covered gigantic bookshelves that reached from the floor into the darkness above him.

Stefan quietly made his way down the room, ignoring the parchment. But after he passed the umpteenth bookshelf he was compelled to go back to a certain one. He ignored the sensation but it soon overwhelmed him.

His hand shot out to a single roll, which he thought was strange. He began to unroll it, wondering what it held.

His heart seemed to sink into his stomach. It was death record of his parents.

_Sinile Snape_  
><em>1956-1990<em>  
><em>Place of Birth: London, UK<em>  
><em>Cause of Death: Murder by Finnius Translhaggin; Death Eater<em>

Stefan sighed as he read the next name.

_Irissa Lovewell_  
><em>1957-2001<em>  
><em>Place of Birth: London, UK<em>  
><em>Cause of Death: Murder by Lu-<em>

Stefan didn't read the name because a blue bolt knocked it out of his hands.

Valencia and Zoey entered a very large room full of small spheres that were lined amongst long shelves.

"What is this place?" Valencia asked out loud, staring at all the spheres.

"I'm not sure." Zoey said. "Let's explore."

Valencia had no choice but to follow her.

The room was eerily quiet. All they heard was their own footsteps.

Valencia heard something else that didn't sound right and motioned for Zoey to stop walking. When they stopped and heard other footsteps that soon stopped. There were some angry whispers and Valencia breathed, "Run."

Stefan turned to face a tall Death Eater with long blond hair. Stefan immediately started sprinting down the long room. Multi-colored bolts flew by him. He pulled out his wand and fired a few curses and hexes at the Death Eater. Stefan ran through a door, slamming it behind him. He put a locking spell on the door and quickly ran from it.

Once he slowed down to a walk, he observed the room he was in. Hundreds of shelves filled the room, every single one of them holding small spheres. Stefan heard something approach him and he swiftly went down one of the many isles.

Valencia and Zoey sprinted down the isle, hoping that they wouldn't run into the owner of the whispers and footsteps. And soon they collided into...Stefan!

Stefan gave a sigh of relief when he saw them, but their reunion wouldn't last long.  
>Soon two very angry Death Eaters appeared before them, one not wearing a mask.<br>The one without a mask, a very distraught woman, smiled at them evilly and fired a bolt of green towards them.

They all ran off in a random direction, the two death eaters scrambling after them.  
>Valencia caught up with Stefan, but didn't know where Zoey was.<p>

Soon they were greeted by a dead end. Valencia and Stefan turned to backtrack but a Death Eater with long blond hair stood in their path. Before Stefan or Valencia could grab their wands, the Death Eater bound them with a binding spell. Valencia struggled against the invisible bonds while Stefan angrily glared at the Death Eater. The Death Eater raised his wand, ready to kill them both.

But suddenly the woman Death Eater came up and steadied the blond Death Eater's hand. "Don't kill them," the woman hissed. "I'm sure you don't want Severus coming after us because we killed his relatives."

The other death eater argued, "Why would he care, Bellatrix?"

The woman angrily whispered something in his ear and the Death Eater released his spell. But before Stefan or Valencia could attack they were gone in a puff of black smoke.

Stefan looked at Valencia and said, "Come on, let's find the others."

Valencia nodded and they ran through the isles, looking for a way out or a sign of the others. But they couldn't find anyone though they heard many cries and shouts.

They found another door and entered it, and as they passed through the empty room, they were soon met by a Death Eater. They shot spells back at the Death Eater as they ran, suddenly finding themselves near the fountain. Valencia saw a flash of red light and suddenly she could not move, but her momentum was still going forward. She felt herself fall and was soon submerged in water. She heard a faint yell and something splashing into the water. The last thing she saw was Stefan and Ministry officials above her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17-Part 2<strong>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Zoey raced away at top speed. She felt herself turn into a wolf as she sped past the rows. She looked behind her and didn't see any Death Eaters following her at the moment, but she didn't see Valencia or Stefan either. <em>I hope they're okay<em> Zoey thought.

She turned to look forward and she hit something hard with her nose. She went rolling head over tail, and when she sat up she was back to human form. Zoey turned around and saw Harry sprawled on the floor.

"Harry!" Zoey said, rubbing her nose, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Cut the chit-chat!" Zoey snapped. Her ears picked up a faint click of foot steps farther down in the rows. "Run," Zoey whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Run!" Zoey ordered. The footsteps were getting louder and closer.  
>Everyone looked at her for a minute and then turned and ran. Zoey stood her ground, but she knew she'd need something stronger than her wolf to face these Death Eaters. As they came into sight Zoey concentrated and felt herself change. She then stood and faced the Death Eaters as a...TIGER!<p>

She jumped at them, trying to keep them away from Harry. It felt like the battle went on forever, but it only lasted a few minutes.

Zoey was on top of Malfoy, and he yelled, "Bellatrix!" A woman then whispered a spell that bound Zoey up. Malfoy stood up, brushed himself off, and said, "Nice kitty."

Zoey changed to her human form and threw him some choice words. "Ah," Malfoy said, flicking his wand and gagging her, "if it isn't the troublemaker Zoey Black. Sorry to leave so soon but we have an engagement to go to."

Zoey glared at them as they went past. When they were gone she tried changing into her different forms, but every time she did it just adjusted to her new size. After a while she stopped and lay there. There was nothing she could do to get free of these magical binds.  
>Then, she heard something and twisted to look towards it. A shadow fell over her and a voice said, "Now there you are."<p>

Someone cut her binds. Zoey looked up and said, "Moody!"

Standing above her were Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, and Kingsley. "Let's go," Lupin said. Zoey stood up, nodded, and raced after them.

Zoey burst through the doors and saw the Death Eaters surrounding her friends. She leaped off the balcony and landed in the midst of them. Zoey started to fire spells at the Death Eaters.

She felt like they were winning. It gave her more courage when she heard Neville yell," Dubbledore!"

Zoey looked around and saw Sirius fighting Bellatrix. Zoey's smile faded instantly when she saw a jet of red light hit him in the chest.

Sirius fell backward through the veil. As soon as he disappeared behind the veil Zoey screamed, "SIRIUS!" Harry echoed her scream.

She felt Moody's hand on her shoulder, but it felt so far away. Screams and laughs came to her ears, but they sounded far away too. She expected Sirius to come back through the veil ready to continue the fight, but the veil didn't stir.

"He's gone," Moody said in her ear. Zoey looked over at him, uncomprehendingly.

"There's nothing you can do Zoey," he sad sadly," he's gone."

Moody stepped away from her and went over to Tonks. Zoey was faintly aware of commotion around her, Harry racing angrily after Bellatrix, but she just numbly sat there.  
>Lupin came over and picked her up. She stared far off into space as they left the room in silence.<p>

Things went back as normal as they would ever be for the remainder of the Hogwarts year. The only thing that was really different was Zoey.

She no longer cracked jokes or gave smug smiles to Snape. She sat quietly at her desk and stared at her piece of parchment.

One day Zoey couldn't take it any more and she did something Valencia had never seen her do... she burst into tears. Zoey stayed at the school hospital for a couple days.

Valencia asked Madame Pomfrey if there was anything she could do. Madame Pomfrey replied, "I can give her something to lessen the shock, but only time can heal a broken heart."

Finally the day came to get on the Hogwarts Express and go home. Valencia was sitting in a compartment with Stefan when Zoey entered. She put her stuff up, and Valencia made room for her to sit.

She and Stefan talked for a while, and then tried to get Zoey to join in. Then the witch came with the sweets cart and they bought a bunch. After a couple chocolate frogs, Zoey started to act like her old self again. She even told them about the Valentine's Day joke she played on Snape and Umbridge, and then dramatically spat up a fish flavored jellybean.

After a while they calmed down, and Valencia asked Zoey a serious question. "Where are you staying for the summer?" she asked.

Zoey swallowed her food and replied, "I don't know. I think I'll head to Grimmauld Place and wait for Dumbledore to put me up with something."

Valencia nodded. "Will I see you again this summer?"

"Hopefully, "Zoey sighed. "If not there's always Hogwarts."

"Yay."

After a little while the train came to a stop, and everyone scrambled to get out. When they left the train, Zoey went one way while Stefan and Valencia went another.

"Bye Zoey!" Valencia called.

"See ya!" Zoey yelled back. "Next year those Death Eaters better steer clear of me or they'll wish they'd never been born!"

"See you soon," Valencia whispered as Zoey's voice faded away into the loud amount of chatter. She smiled as she followed Stefan away from the train.

The End (for now…)


End file.
